A Penny Birthday
by tonilouise95
Summary: Short drabble. One-shot, written for my friend Ruth (Random Ruth) who is celebrating her day of birthing today. A shaky first go at Supernatural fanfiction.


**Authors Note: This is for my good friend Ruth! (Random Ruth on here) It is short and I am sorry for that, it is also my first venture into SPN fanfiction so it's a bit shaky! Hope you like it anyway! Happy Birthday Ruth!**

* * *

**A Penny Birthday**

"I'm bored! Dean! Dean I wanna do something."

"Go read a book or somethin' alright?" Dean's voice was sharp but he didn't turn away from the small TV he was glued to. Sam sat back down on the motel bed heavily,

"I've read all my books" he grumbled too low for his brother to hear. He blew out his cheeks and surveyed the dingy room, searching for something to pass the time. When counting the rips and burn marks in the wallpaper failed to be fun he turned his attention to the back of his brother's head. Looking past it, Dean was watching some kind of daytime TV. He got up and walked to peer over the back of the chair, he had to go on his tiptoes to see. Dean was obviously engrossed and didn't see him. However that too proved to be boring, Sam yawned loudly.

Dean jumped violently and had a penknife in his hand quicker than Sam could blink. His stance quickly relaxed though but his face was angry. "Dont. Do. That. Sammy!" He said through gritted teeth. Sam's stomach answered before he could.

"When's Dad coming back? I'm hungry."

"Oh hungry now? I thought you were bored? Which is it?" Dean said, but not unkindly.

"Both!" Sam said in a dramatic way. Dean bit his lip, frowning at his little brother for what seemed a long time to Sam.

"Fine, come on but we'll have to be quick before Dad comes back."

"Yay!" Sam cried. Thankfully there was a store nearby, as Dean went to look for food Sam took a separate aisle. He found himself looking at the toys. He found what he was looking for - a batman figure. As he was making his way towards the tills a magazine caught his eye

**'FREE toy water pistol!'** The front read. Sam had wanted one for a long time so he grabbed that too. At the till the lady looked down at him with a frown, she reminded him of a bird.

"Are you here with your parents?" She asked, he voice was raspy.

"No... But I'm seven!" She pulled a face and didn't seem too impressed but put his items through anyway.

"That's five dollars and 76 cents."

Sam dove into his pockets and emptied them out. There were quarters everywhere, some cents and even a stray dollar. The woman's face became even less impressed. As she counted, Sam kept looking for Dean to make sure he didn't see. After a while the woman said "You only have four dollars. You can't get both things, kid."

Sam chewed on his lip he really, really wanted that water pistol but it was Dean's birthday after all. He hadn't said anything though... Maybe he didn't want anything? He was awful grumpy and mean lately. As Sam stood deliberating he heard Deans voice call his name, he gulped and pointed to one of the items.

He had just tucked it into his jacket as Dean came round the corner of the aisle. "There you are, why didn't you answer me? You shouldn't go disappearing Sammy, you know it's not safe." Dean lifted the basket up to the checkout.

"Is this your little brother?" The cashier asked.

"Yeah." Dean nodded. He pulled out a wallet as the shopping went through, Sam stared at it and the cashier looked suspicious. Dean noticed. "My Dad is waiting out front." He said coolly. The bird-faced woman narrowed her eyes but didn't say anymore.

"Is that Dad's wallet?" Sam whispered as they were leaving.

"Yeah, so? He left it behind, he won't miss a few dollars." Dean replied, but he didn't look as confident as he sounded.

Soon they were back at the motel room. Dean had got pizza, pie and best of all, ice cream. As they sat eating Sam remembered his own purchase and took it out of his jacket. The magazine was crumpled and had a few tears.

"Whatcha got there?" Dean asked through a mouthful of pie. Sam looked away ashamed.

"I saved up... And I went to get you a present Dean. Honest I did! But... Well, I just..."

"It's ok Sammy, I don't mind." Dean told him but he looked sad. Sam stared at the magazine in his hands for a few moments then looked up.

"You can have the water pistol!" He said happily.

"It's a kids to-" Dean stopped himself and took the magazine which was being offered to him.

"Thanks Sam, it's great." He grinned at his little brother.

"Happy birthday Dean!" Sam said with a gappy smile, he embraced his brother fondly and Dean found himself smiling, it didn't matter what it was, it had still turned out to be a good birthday.


End file.
